Stay With Dragons Brother, Together The Found of The Hiryuu-King
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: Aku harus bertemu dengan Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu, dan Ornyuu, Ayah" jawab Kija gugup./"Ha?"/"Aku merasa akan ada yang datang, Ao" jawab Seiryuu gugup./ silahkan nikmati and jangan lupa reviws reader :)
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Dragon Brothers, Together The Found of The Hiryuu-King**

Yona; The Girl Standing of The Blush of The Dawn/ Akatsuki No Yona

3 Dragons Warriors Old and 3 Dragons Warriors Young and Ornyuu First Generation.

Read N Reviws, Guys

Sorry Typos

Chapter 1 : Kebanggaan Seorang Ksatria Naga.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak kecil berambut putih itu terbangun dengan terkejut dan dengan gerakan cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya, membuat sang nenek yang mengawasi cucunya di atas tandu khawatir dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti cucu tersayangnya tersebut.

"Hakuryuu-sama, anda mau kemana!?" teriak histeris sang nenek memanggil sang cucu yang tiba-tiba berlari.

Hakuryuu berhenti berlari manakala sebuah tangan menggendongnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana, Hakuryuu?"

Hakuryuu menoleh ke arah orang yang menggendongnya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah?"

"Kau mau kemana tergesa-gesa seperti itu, hm, Hakuryuu?" tanya ayahnya sekali lagi.

Sebulir air mata turun dari mata polos sang Hakuryuu muda itu, membuat sang ayah merasa serba salah.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah lembut sambil menurunkan Hakuryuu muda yang sedang menangis itu.

"Aku..." dan entah karena apa tangisan Hakuryuu semakin keras membuat ayahnya, neneknya dan beberapa warga yang berkumpul kebingungan.

"Ceritakan saja, Hakuryuu" pinta sang ayah. Tapi Hakuryuu muda itu hanya diam menatap ayahnya sendu. "Panggil aku Kija, ayah" protes Hakuryuu muda itu sambil cemberut.

"Baiklah" seulas garis tipis berbentuk senyum terpatri di wajah ayahnya. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi Kija?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu, dan Ornyuu, Ayah" jawab Kija gugup.

"Ha!?"

~OO~

Sudah hampir seminggu pasangan ayah dan anak itu memutuskan meninggalkan desa untuk berkelana mencari ke tiga naga lainnya yang tinggal terpisah.

Pria yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sebatang pohon itu, memutuskan untuk menatap langit hitam yang bertaburan banyak bintang bersinar tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau ia akan pergi mencari naga-naga yang lainnya di hampir batas hidupnya sebagai mantan seorang Hakuryuu –walau kekuatan Hakuryuu setidaknya masih dimiliknya. Seulas garis melengkung mewarnai wajahnya.

Saudara Naga.

Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan naga-naga yang lainnya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa 4 ksatria naga yang diceritakan ibunya akan berkumpul ketika Hiryuu-king datang untuk menemukan mereka. Meski ia sadar Hiryuu-king – _nya_ tidak akan datang pada masanya yang telah lewat. Ia menatap anaknya yang tertidur pulas didadanya. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau anaknya itu adalah pembenci serangga akut. Yah, mungkin ia agak sedikit merasa bersalah pada anaknya yang tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada dunia luar dan pengetahuan lainnya yang perlu dipelajari selain cerita-cerita 4 ksatria naga dalam legenda. Yang pasti saat ini ia begitu menantikan pertemuannya dengan –mantan- naga-naga lainnya yang sepert diri _nya_.

~OO~

"Hei! Kau itu sedang apa, Seiryuu?" tanya Ao tak mengerti pada anak asuhnya yang selalu menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku merasa akan ada yang datang, Ao" jawab Seiryuu gugup.

"Siapa? Perampok?" tanya Ao sangsi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ao"

Ao menatap Seiryuu dibalik topengnya dengan agak garang membuat Seiryuu memilih untuk menatap tanah di bawahnya.

"Hentikanlah melihat ke luar jendela kalau kau tidak yakin akan ada yang datang ke desa ini, Seiryuu! Itu menjengkelkan kau tahu!" sentaknya.

Seiryuu mengangguk patuh dengan tubuh gemetaran. Melihat Seiryuu yang seperti itu, membuat Ao merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan" ajak Ao sedikit melembut. Seiryuu yang merasa Ao tidak marah lagi padanya, tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Ao.

~OO~

"Aku merasakan Seiryuu, Ayah. Kita semakin dekat dengannya!" ucap Kija histeris dengan wajah yang bahagia karena setelah pencarian yang begitu panjang, akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana. Siapa tahu Seiryuu sudah mengetahui dan menunggu kedatangan kita"

Kija mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menelusuri tiap jalan sesuai arahan hatinya untuk menemukan salah satu saudara naganya. Ia ingin bertemu, ingin melihat, ingin berada di dekatnya, terlebih ia ingin tahu seperti apa wajah saudara naganya yang akan ditemuinya itu. Sayangnya, di tengah perjalanan Kija terjatuh dan secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan dua orang perompak dihadapannya.

"Wah! Wah! Sepertinya hari ini kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu" ucap salah seorang perampok dengan bekas luka melintang dipipinya, senang. Permpok yang satunya hanya menyeringai senang melihat pasangan pria dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat lemah berada di depannya.

"Sepertinya mangsa yang empuk" ucapnya senang, menyetujui ucapan rekannya barusan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Ryoji¹ wapada sambil melindungi Kija yang kini berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kija hanya menatap takut orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya yang menatap dirinya dan ayahnya dengan menjijikkan.

"Ayah" ucap Kija sambil mengeratkan pertahanannya pada baju ayahnya hingga tanpa sadar merobek pakaian akibat remasan dari tangan yang diberkahi kekuatan naganya. Ryoji yang menyadari ketakutan sang anak berusaha menenangkannya sambil tetap waspada. Sampai..

"Pergi dari sini atau kalian akan mati ditanganku"

Ryoji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok seusia dirinya memakai topeng dengan lonceng di gantung disisi kiri topeng tersebut.

Kedua perampok itu tersenyum pongah, merasa bahwa gertakan barusan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Apa!? Mati?" kedua perampok itu tertawa puas hingga sebuah tebasan cepat mengenai kedua perampok yang tak sempat melindungi dirinya. Dan benar apa kata pria bertopeng itu, bahwa kedua perampok itu mati ditangannya seketika.

Ryoji yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat dua perampok yang tadi mengancamnya kini sudah merenggang nyawa dengan bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Dan kini ia sadar, bahwa laki-laki bertopeng itu lebih mengerikan ketimbang dua orang perampok malang itu.

"Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa di sini? Kalau kau tak memiliki keperluan disini lebih baik segera pergi dari sini atau kau akan berhadapan denganku dan aku tidak bisa menjamin kau dan anak kecil dibelakangmu akan pergi dari sini hidup-hidup" gertaknya sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arah Ryoji.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa kami? Hah! Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami dan apa urusan kami datang kemari! Dan perlu kau tahu saja kalau kami akan tetap hidup" ancam balik Ryoji tenang sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Hm! Hebat sekali kau berani mengancamku" ucap pria topeng itu sedikit terhibur.

"Ayah! Itu Seiryuu" ucap Kija membuat dua pria dewasa di depannya itu yang hampir saja bertarung, dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Kija.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya pria bertopeng itu heran bagaimana anak yang ada di belakang pria yang hendak diajaknya bertarung mengetahui siapa anak yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Tanpa perintah, Kija berlari ke arah anak bertopeng yang sedang menghampirinya dan memeluk anak itu dengan riang, membuat yang dipeluk merasa agak sedikit heran.

Seiryuu yang berada di pelukan seorang anak yang tiba-tiba memeluknya merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh menyergap hatinya. Perasaan aneh itu mungkin sebuah perasaan rindu yang menyeruak masuk dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sekaligus ia kenal. Seakan-akan mereka adalah saudara yang terpisah lama sekali. Dan ah- sepertinya Seiryuu tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Mungkinkah.."Hakuryuu?" tanyanya.

~OO~

"Jadi kalian berasal dari desa Hakuryuu?" tanya Ao tak percaya.

Ryoji mengangguk sambil tetap melihat anaknya bermain dengan saudara naga yang baru ditemuinya, Seiryuu, yang ternyata usianya tak jauh beda dengan anaknya, Kija.

"Hah! Aku benar-benar tak percaya!" ucap Ao sarkatik.

"Apa yang tidak kau percayai, hm?" tanya Ryoji sedikit penasaran.

"Legenda itu! Tentang 4 ksatria naga. Rasanya sungguh tak masuk akal!"

"Aneh"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata barusan, heh!"

Ryoji mendesah tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bilang itu tidak masuk akal sedangkan kau sendiri membesarkan seorang ksatria naga dalam legenda itu!? Hm, apa kau tidak pernah diberitahu oleh orang-orang desamu tentang dongeng 4 ksatria naga dan Hiryuu-king?"

Ao geram. "Mana aku tahu! Yang aku tahu kekuatan naga ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan!"

Ryoji terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Kutukan? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di desa Seiryuu ini? Tampaknya memang ada yang salah, pikirnya setelah ia merasa yakin tak ada satu orang warga desa Seiryuu yang menyambut atau setidaknya terlihat ketika mereka datang.

"Kalian dikucilkan karena kekuatan naga?"

BRAKK

Sepertinya ucapan Ryoji memang benar.

"Tutup mulutmu!" ucap Ao marah.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya, heh!?"

"Memangnya orang-orang di desa ini tidak tahu tentang legenda 4 ksatria naga?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan legenda seperti itu, hah!? Bagi orang-orang di desa ini anak yang terlahir dengan kekuatan naga sama dengan anak monster. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kedua orang tua Seiryuu bunuh diri ketika anak merekalah sang naga berikutnya setelah aku. Malang sekali, bukan?" ucap Ao sedikit kesal dan putus asa.

Ryoji terkejut. Namun bukan itu yang jadi fokusnya saat ini. "Kau Seiryuu sebelum anak itu?" tanya Ryoji heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah naga yang baru muncul?"

Ao melirik Ryoji dengan garang. Kemudian ia mendecih kesal. "Aku tahu"

Seulas senyum menghias wajah Ryoji. "Heh, tampaknya kau senang sekali ya?"

Ryoji semakin mengulum senyum, membuat Ao menatap tajam dirinya. "Kau mengejekku, hah!?" tanya Ao.

"Tidak"

"Lalu untuk apa kau tersenyum, heh!?"

Ryoji menatap Ao intens. "Karena aku juga sama denganmu"

Ucapan Ryoji membuat Ao tersadar. "Jadi kau juga Hakuryuu sebelum putramu?"

Ryoji mengangguk. Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Ao. Tawa yang cukup keras untuk membuat dua orang anak yang sedari tadi bermain melihat kearahnya heran sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tertawa sekeras itu. Tapi seperkian detik sejak tawa itu berhenti kedua anak itu mulai bermain kembali, menghiraukan dua orang pria dewasa yang sedang terlibat asik dengan pembicaraannya yang sepertinya serius.

"Mungkin kita akan bertahan paling lama hanya setahun lagi" ucap Ryoji lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dengan lugas mengatakan hal seperti itu, heh!?"

"Hanya perasaanku yang mengatakannya"

"Heh! Lucu! Perasaan, yah?" ucap Ao sangsi. "Tapi aku baru tahu ternyata darah naga bisa diwariskan kepada anaknya"

"Entahlah. Sudah beberapa generasi di keluargaku adalah seorang Hakuryuu. Aku juga merasa aneh. Tapi jika takdir sudah bertindak, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi bukan?"

Ao mendesah. Ia sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa pria dihadapannya terlalu realistis dan menerima keadaan. Ah, hei, memangnya kau tidak? Pikirnya sarkas yang dibalas senyuman pahit sambil menatap bocah Seiryuu yang tampaknya senang memiliki 'teman' atau saudara yang terpisah lama? Entahlah. Saat ini ia benar-benar lelah dan ia butuh ketenanngan untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

~OO~

"Jadi siapa namamu, Seiryuu?" tanya Kija.

Seiryuu mengernitkan dahinya, bingung. Ao menatap bocah cantik berambut putih di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Namaku?" tanya Seiryuu heran.

Kija mengangguk dengan mantap sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Namaku Seiryuu" jawab Seiryuu senang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau seorang Seiryuu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain"

"Sebutan yang lain?" Seiryuu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Seperti apa?"

"Memang orangtuamu tidak memberimu nama lain selain dengan Seiryuu?"

Seiryuu, Ao dan Ryoji hanya terdiam. "Kija, tidak masalahkan kalau kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Seiryuu?"

"Tapi, ayah..."

"Apa hal itu menjadi masalah buatmu, Hakuryuu?" tanya Ao tajam. Kija menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit ketakutan melihat pria dewasa seusia ayahnya itu menggertaknya.

"tidak" ucap Kija gagap.

"Kalau begitu bagus dan jangan protes lagi" jawab Ao sambil melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tertunda,

Seiryuu mendadak meninggalkan meja makannya. Membuat Ao mendesah kesal. Sebelum sempat Ao menyusul Seiryuu, Hakuryuu terlebih dahulu melngkah menyusul Seiryuu.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi" ucap Ryoji merasa bersalah.

"Hentikan!"

Ryoji menatap bingung pria di seberang mejanya. "Apanya yang harus dihentikan?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" tanya Ao frustasi.

Ryoji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ao. "Ternyata kau itu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, ya?"

"Terserah jika itu yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku! Tapi, hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan!"

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kau sedikit bersabar"

"Bersabar? Aku cukup bersabar!"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menjawabnya setelah aku menyelesaikan makananku"

Urat-urat nadi Ao sudah berbentuk siku-siku. Ia sadar jika berdebat dengan pria yang penuh formalitas dihadapannya hanya akan menambah emosinya menaik drastis.

"Terserah!" jawab Ao sekenanya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

~OO~

"Seiryuu" panggil Kija perlahan.

Seiryuu hanya diam di sudut kamar dekat jendela sambil bertekuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha kakinya.

"Maaf, ya Seiryuu" ucap Kija merasa bersalah.

Seiryuu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kija. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya.

"Karena sepertinya aku sudah membuat kamu sedih" jawab Kija.

Seiryuu menatap Kija dengan intens. Kemudian ia menggeleng dengan pelan. "Tidak. Hakuryuu tidak berbuat apapun padaku. Mungkin aku merasa iri denganmu saja. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki ayah yang menyayangimu" jelasnya.

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Seiryuu membuat Kija terdiam. "Orangtuaku sudah mati ketika mereka melahirkanku. Mereka tidak memberiku nama" jelas Seiryuu lagi.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kija mengalir. "Mengapa kamu menangis, Hakuryuu?"

Kija menggeleng pelan kemudian dengan cepat ia memeluk Seiryuu. "Maaf, ya. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku baru datang menemui."

Seiryuu membalas pelukan Kija dan tersenyum senang. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku berterimakasih karena kau mencariku dengan begitu sekarang aku punya teman."

Kija melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seiryuu. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu dan menjagamu juga."

Seiryuu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Janji?"

"Janji." Pasti Kija. Setelah itu mereka tertawa dan entah karena apa mereka berdua tertidur sambil berpelukan.

"Seiryuu, Hakuryuu, habiskan makan malam kalian" ucap Ao yang baru masuk ke kamar memanggil bocah-bocah yang tidak disiplin –menurutnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kedua bocah itu tertidur sambil berpelukan di atas lantai. Untuk sesaat Ao merasa sangat senang. Sebuah senyuman lebar dan sinar mata naga yang terukir di wajah Ao. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua wajahnya. Mengingatkannya akan keinginan sang Seiryuu kecil.

 _Seorang anak sedang melepaskan gangsing dari talinya. Gangsing itu berputar dan perlahan berhenti. Seiryuu mengambilnya dan tersenyum ke arah anak itu di balik topengnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah anak itu untuk menyerahkan gangsing tersebut. Namun, anak itu menjauh. Merasa ketakutan padanya._

 _Anak itu berlalri ke arah ibunya yang membuat ibunya bertanya-tanya ada apa, sampai sang ibu menyadari bahwa Seiryuu –anak terkutuk itu- mendekati anaknya._

" _Ma..mau ap..apa kau?" tanya sang ibuu ketakutan sambil memeluk anaknya erat._

 _Perlahan Seiryuu menyodorkan tangannya, membuat sang ibu makin ketakutan._

" _Pergi kau!" usir ibu itu. Seiryuu terkejut dengan ucapan sang ibu itu. "Aku hanya..."_

" _Seiryuu!" panggil Ao dari kejauhan. Sang ibu yang memeluk anaknya erat itupun melangkah pergi menjauh dari Seiryuu dengan tergesa-gesa. Seiryuu yang menyadari pasangan ibu dan anak yang pergi menjauh darinya hanya bisa mendesah sedih._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seiryuu!?" teriak Ao kesal setelah berada di depannya._

 _Seiryuu hanya memainkan gangsing yang tak sempat dikembalikannya sambil menunduk. Tatapan Ao pun beralih pada gangsing yang ada di tangannya. Ia merebut gangsing itu dengan kasar._

" _Ah..Ao" . Seiryuu hanya bisa melihat gangsing yang direbut Ao darinya dilempar jauh._

" _Apa?" tanya Ao sarkas._

" _Mengapa kau membuangnya?" tanyanya melas._

" _Memang kenapa kalau aku membuangnya, heh!? Justru aku yang bertanya mengapa kau berada disini, heh!?" tanyanya heran._

 _Seiryuu hanya gemetar melihat nada Ao yang mulai marah. "Aku hanya ingin bermain"_

" _hah!? Bermain dengan siapa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku ingin bermain dan aku ingin memiliki teman, Ao" ucap Seiryuu sambil menangis._

 _Ao hanya mendesah. "Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin mereka mau menjadikanmu teman bermain mereka"_

" _Ao!" Seiryuu tidak terima dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Ao padanya._

" _Sudahlah. Toh mereka tidak akan mengerti tentang kita. Jadi buat apa kita harus berteman dengan orang yang tidak mengerti perasaan kita"_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo, kita pulang!"_

 _Ao menggusur Seiryuu dengan kasar. Sedangkan Seiryuu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan._

" _Tapi aku ingin punya teman, Ao" ucapnya diantara tangisan. Sedangkan Ao hanya terdiam sambil menuntun paksa Seiryuu._

Ao mendesah. Ia kemudian membopong Seiryuu dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia membopong Hakuryuu dan menempatkannya di samping Seiryuu sehingga kedua bocah itu saling berhadapan. Perlahan diusapnya kepala Seiryuu kecil yang tertidur itu.

"Selamat tidur, Seiryuu, Hakuryuu. Selamat bermimpi indah" ucap Ao sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Kau manis sekali tadi" ucap Ryoji yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pintu, mengagetkan Ao yang masih setengah melamun.

Ao mentapnya bola mata Ryoji tajam.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu"

"Kau mengagetkanku dan aku sama sekali tidak manis"

"Maksudku, jika saja sifatmu seperti tadi, mungkin kau memang orang yang manis"

Ao semakin tajam menata Ryoji. Sedangkan Ryoji hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannyakan?" tanya Ryoji setelah ia dan Ao memutuskan untuk menghiirup udara malam di luar rumah.

Ao terdiam. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena sepertinya Seiryuu begitu manja denganmu"

Ao menyeringai lucu. "Masa?"

"Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Ryoji mendesah menatap Ao. Sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku pikir kau memang manis. Karena laki-laki emosian bertampang menyeramkan dengan memakai topeng aneh menurutku sangat tidak cocok dalam membesarkan seorang anak. Tapi kupikir setelah melihat keadaan, aku jadi mengetahuinya"

"Mengetahui apa?" tanya Ao heran.

"Kau membesarkan anak itu semenjak ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanyakan?"

Ao terdiam. "Itu karena perintah kepala desa"

"Kurasa bukan. Maksudku kau membesarkan anak itu karena kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dianggap monster. Benar bukan?"

Ao hanya mendengus. "Lalu apa maksudmu jika aku mengkhawatirkannya, heh!?"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya karena jika kekuatan Seiryuu menghilang dari dirimu maka kau akan mati dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Benar bukan?"

Ao hanya terdiam, rasanya ia ingin meneriaki kata-kata kasar yang selalu ia katakan jika ia marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Apa yang dikatakan Ryoji memang benar. Ya, ia khawatir jika ia harus meninggalkan Seiryuu kecil seorang diri karena hanya pada dirinyalah Seiryuu kecil itu bisa bermanja-manja walau ia sedikit malu untuk mengetahuinya. Ia lalu menata Ryoji.

"Lalu apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan putramu sendiri, Ryoji?" tanya Ao dalam keheningan.

Ryoji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku baru mendengar kau memanggil namaku, rasanya sedikit aneh tapi lucu. Tapi tidak masalah"

"Jangan mengalihkan jawaban" ucap Ao kesal. Ryoji melebarkan matanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Baiklah. Antara mengkhawatirkannya dan tidak" jawab Ryoji singkat.

"Maksudmu kau mengkhawatirkan Hakuryuu, putramu itu, karena putramu itu tipe orang yang lugu dan polos juga gampang ditipu serta gampang histeris-sepertinya"

Ryoji mengangguk.

"Lalu kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya karena meskipun kau mati, orang-orang di desamu yang akan menjaga putramu itu"

"Bagaimana kau yakin dengan kata-katamu itu, Ao?"

Ao melirik Ryoji, merasa aneh karena pria di sebelahnya memanggil namanya. "Hah! Tentu saja aku yakin. Melihatmu dan putramu sepertinya suasana di desa Hakuryuu itu berbanding terbalik dengan desa ini. Bahkan kupikir mereka cukup protektif menjaga, melindungi sekaligus menghormati kalian"

Ryoji mengangguk. Agak ngeri mendengar kalimat 'protektif' keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang terlihat emosian. Yah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi semua yang dikatan Ao memang benar. Di desanya justru keluarganya mendapatkan perlakuan yang berlebih berhubung keluarganya merupakan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi Hakuryuu. Ia kemudian menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hanya suara angin dan desiran rumput yang bergoyang yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi aku pernah mencoba untuk melu.." ucap Ryoji sebelum ucapannya terpotong

"Ao"

Ao yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Ryoji harus rela mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seiryuu yang memanggilnyya.

"Mengapa kau terbangun, Seiryuu?" tanya Ao penasaran melihat bocah yang tadi tertidur sudah terbangun lagi.

"Hm, ng, tadi aku terbangun karena aku ingin minum"

"Makanya sesudah makan itu, harusnya kau minum dulu baru tidur"

Seiryuu menggangguk paham. "Tapi Ao"

"Apalagi?" tanya Ao heran.

"Aku melihat ke jendela lalu aku melihat dari kejauhan ada segerombolan perampok datang kemari"

Untuk kalimat pernyataan itu, cukup membuat Ao bersiap-siap untuk bertarung karena ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Seiryuu memang benar. Tak lama setelah Seiryuu mengatakan hal itu, sebuah suara kuda yang berpacu membuat ia dan Ryoji bersiaga.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya hakuryuu yang terbangun karena mendengar suara kuda yang beradu cepat. Ryoji tersenyum. "Kau dan Seiryuu jangan jauh-jauh dari kami, mengertikan Kija?"

Kija mengangguk paham. Tak jauh dari dirinya, Seiryuu pun melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri di belakang tak jauh dari Ao. Suara kudapun semakin mendekat dan Ao menyiapkan pedangnya serta Ryoji menyiapkan cakar naganya yang masih dimilikinya.

"Kau siap, Ryoji?" ucap Ao sedikit senang. Dengan tenang Ryoji mengangguk. Kemudian pertarungan antara Ao dan Ryoji melawan para perompak di atas kudapun berlangsung seru. Berkali-kali sayatan pedang Ao dan sayatan dari cakaran Ryoji menembus dada musuh dan Kija serta Seiryuu hanya menatap kagum pada fitur Ao dan Ryoji. Namun, Ryoji, bahkan Kija tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang perampok yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi Kija kini mencoba untuk menyerang anak berambut putih yang cantik itu.

"Kijaaa" panik Ryoji melihat salah seorang perampok sudah akan menghunuskan pedangnya pada anaknya tanpa sempat menolongnya. Dengan cepat Kija menoleh pada pedang yang hammpir menyayat tubuhnya. Namun, gerakan dari pedang itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan entah karena apa perampok itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Untuk sesaat Kija hanya bisa menatap takjub apa yang baru saja terjadi di dekatnya. Dan karena ia masih sedikit kaget, ia akhirnya terduduk di tanah dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil sepertimiliknya memeluknya erat.

"Seiryuu?" tanya Kija sedikit heran.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, Kija" ucap Seiryuu sambil bergetar.

Kija terdiam lalu membalas pelukan Seiryuu dan tersenyum. Ia menatap cahaya bulan purnama yang terang. Kemudian sesuatu di pikirannya bekerja. Ketika ia menatap cahaya bulan purnama itu, yang dilihatnya adalah Seiryuu yang kini memeluknya. "Ah.."

Kija dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Seiryuu dan dengan kekuatan cakar naganya ia berhasil membuat perompak lain yang akan menghunus punggung Seiryuu dengan pedang tersungkur ke bawah menghasilkan darah di antara jari-jari cakar miliknya.

Seiryuu hanya menatap Kija yang cakarnya berlumuran darah dengan takjub. Kija menatap Seiryuu yang menatapnya hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat ayahnya melingkar di tubuhnya. "Ayah, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kija yang merasa ayahnya sedang khawatir. Ao yang sudah berdiri di sisi Seiryuu, menggenggam tangan kecilmilik naga biru itu hanya tersenyum melihat adega ayah-anak di depannya itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Ryoji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kija lama sekali. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

Kija hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya yang seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mendengar suara itu, Ao, Seiryuu, Ryoji dan Kija mengalihkan perhatiannya pada segerombol orang yang baru datang dengan topeng hampir menutupi wajah.

Ao mendesah. Rupanya pertarungan yang dilakukannya bersama Ryoji menarik perhatian dari seluruh warga di desanya.

"Hanya perompak yang datang. Seperti biasanya, kepala desa" jelas Ao.

Ryoji cukup terkejut. _Jadi mereka adalah para warga desa Seiryuu?_ Pikirnya.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Baiklah aku mengerti. Lalu siapa mereka?" tanya kepala desa sambil melihat dua orang yang sepertinya asing.

Ryoji yang menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh kepala desa tersebut, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ryoji dan anak ini adalah Kija" salam Ryoji sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kija.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini bersama _mereka_?" tanyanya lagi pada Ryoji. Ryoji tersenyum, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud mereka oleh kepala desa di depannya itu. "Kami berasal dari desa Hakuryuu, tuan kepala desa" jelasnya lagi. Untuk beberapa saat kepala desa terdiam. "Desa Hakuryuu kau bilang?"

Ryoji mengangguk. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kija yang di balas anggukan anak itu.

Dengan senyum riang, Kija memperlihatkan cakar naga miliknya pada kepala desa dan warganya membuat semua orang menatapnya terkejut.

"i..tu.."

"Mon..ste..r"

Ryoji menyunggikan senyum miring. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang berencana untuk melihat reaksi penduduk desa Seiryuu dan yah, pemikirannya memang tepat.

"Kalian.."

"Ya, kepala desa. Anak ini adalah satu anak yang memiliki cakar naga, yah, anda pasti tahu, seperti yang ada dalam legenda, bukan?"

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Desa Hakuryuu, ya. Jadi maksudmu anak itu adalah Hakuryuu yang ada di dalam legenda, bukan?"

Ryoji mengangguk senang. "Dan apa maksud kedatangan kalian dari desa Hakuryuu tersebut, hm, tuan Ryoji?"

"Mungkin mulai saat ini, anda dan warga anda harus hati-hati terhadap perompak yang akan datang"

Kepala desa mengerutkan dahinya. Ao menatap Ryoji bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Anda bertanya pada saya untuk apa saya dan Hakuryuu ini datang kemari, bukan kepala desa?"

Kepala desa itu mengangguk.

"Nah, baiklah. Akan saya perjelas maksud kata-kata saya. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, Ao dan Seiryuu kecil itu akan berpetualang bersama kami mencari naga-naga yang lainnya. Jadi apakah anda setuju kami membawa pergi mereka, kepala desa?"

Ao hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sedangkan kepala desa kini memilih untuk bermusyawarah dengan para warganya.

"Baiklah, kami setuju" ucap kepala desa. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ao dan Seiryuu yang menatapnya heran. "Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kalian bebas untuk pergi kemanapun"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, kepala desa dan para warganya bubar meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Ao yang sepertinya terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan ucapan kepala desa.

"Ha?" ratap Ao heran.

"Apa maksudnya kita akan pergi dari desa, Ao?" tanya Seiryuu kecil.

"Tung... Mana aku tahu, Seiryuu. Hei, Ryoji. Apa maksud ucapanmu, hah!?"

"Akan aku jelaskan"

"SEKARANG!" perintah Ao memaksa.

"Ah...hehehe mulai sekarang kita akan berpetualang bersama, ya, Sei, bukan, Shin-Ah" ucap Kija kepada Seiryuu.

"Siapa Shin-Ah?" tanya Ao teralihkan oleh ucapan Kija.

"Mulai sekarang nama Seiryuu adalah Shin-Ah. Tidak apa-apakan, paman Ao?" jelas Kija.

"Hei, jangan sebut aku paman dan.. APA!? Jangan seenaknya memberi nama, bocah!" protes Ao tak terima.

"Jangan begitu dong, Ao. Lagipulakan yang diberi nama bukan kau, jadi jika kau tidak bisa tidak setuju seperti itukan? Kau harus menanyakannya pada Seiryuu. Ia yang lebih berhak protes setuju atau tidaknya atas nama barunya itu" dukung Ryoji pada Kija yang dibalas tatapan horor dari Ao.

"Ng,... tidak"

Kija, Ao, dan Ryoji menatap Seiryuuu. Kija mendesah kecewa sedangkan Ao tersenyum lebar.

"Ng..tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sekali" ucap Seiryuu sambil menangis sesungukan bahagia.

Kija terkejut mendapati Seiryuu menangis seperti itu. Ia mendekati Seiryuu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Shin-Ah kan anak baik" ucap Kija sambil tersenyum.

Seiryuu kemudian memeluk erat Kija dan menangis di bahu Kija. Para orang dewasa di sana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak kecil itu.

"Hah! Baiklah aku kalah" kata Ao nyerah.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk. Sudah malam" ajak Ryoji yang disambut anggukan semuanya.

~OO~

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat mereka dari atas tebing. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menatap pada bulan purnama yang bercahaya terang sekali. Seekor burung melintas di tengah-tengahnya. Kemudian orang itu menghilang.

.

.

TBC

Hah! Hai, Minna. Jangan lupa Reviwsnya ya

¹ = nama Ryoji itu aku buat karena aku gag tau nama ayah Kija itu apa. Dicari di Mbah Google pun gag ada X_X yah jadinya ngarang deh :P =))

Ini Fic, aku moo buat minimal 3 chap and maksimal 5 chap. Yah, yang pastinya kalian harus merelakan waktu nya karena baca my Fic yang panjang ini hehehehehe...

1 chap aja ternyata menghabiskan skets note MR. MS. Office Word ampe 10 lembar lebih (wegh, Author ditendang Jae-ha[kok Jae-ha ada di sini ya? Perasaan belum muncul deh])

Yah, pokoknya next to chap, ok, Minna

See you. Kalo mo ingin aku publish fic ini cepet, PM aku, ok.


	2. 02 Petualangan Hakuryuu dan Seiryuu 01

**Stay With Dragon Brothers, Together The Found of The Hiryuu-King**

Yona; The Girl Standing of The Blush of The Dawn/ Akatsuki No Yona

3 Dragons Warriors Old and 3 Dragons Warriors Young and Ornyuu First Generation.

Read N Reviws, Guys

Sorry Typos

Chapter 2 : Petualangan Hakuryuu dan Seiryuu dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ao kesal.

Ryoji hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar nada kesal yang meluncur dari bibir Ao. Oh, kabar baiknya makanan mereka untuk makan malam hari ini sudah menyatu bersama tanah dan tidak ada lagi bahan makanan untuk mereka makan. Bagus. Sangat bagus.

"Maaf, ayah. Kija benar-benar minta maaf."

"Maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, bocah!" maki Ao semakin kesal. Sedangkan Kija yang sedari tadi muram makin muram mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Ao itu.

"Ao ini bukan salah Kija" bela Shin-Ah gugup. Ao mendelik sebal pada anak asuhnya itu. Kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya angkuh dan mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu ini bukan salah bocah Hakuryuu saja karena kau pun bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuat makan malam kita berantakan, Seiryuu."

Shin-Ah yang tak tau harus berbicara apa, memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kija dan menundukkan wajahnya muram.

Ao yang melihat tingkah dua bocah naga yang seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal sampai sebuah pukulan telak membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryoji!?" protes Ao marah mendapatkan rasa sakit yang mulai berdenyut di sekitar kepalanya.

"Hanya sedang memberikan hukuman pada orang yang suka naik darah tanpa mencari solusi, bodoh." Jelasnya. Ia lalu melihat Kija dan Ao yang tertunduk lesu. "Bagus. Aku sangat senang kalau kalian berdua mengakui kesalahan kalian, Kija, Shin-Ah."

Dua bocah itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Kau.." ucap Ryoji sambil melihat Ao yang masih terlihat kesakitan akibat pukulannya. "...jaga anak-anak. Aku akan mencari makanan di sekitar hutan ini. Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Setidaknya untuk mengganjal perut kita daripada aku harus mendengar suara perutmu yang kelaparan, Ao bodoh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryoji berangsut pergi ke dalam hutan tanpa mempedulikan Ao yang saat ini mulai naik pitam.

"Sakit, sialan. Dan apa katanya? BODOH!? Siapa yang bodoh dan juga sedang kelaparan itu, Ryuji sialan!" teriak Ao kesal membuat dua bocah naga semakin tak berani menatap Ao.

~O~

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga ke rumah setelah sekian lama harus berada di ibukota. Apa Ryoji dan Kija merindukan aku tidak ya?" pikir seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja memasuki desanya.

"Selamat datang kembali di desa , nyonya Maki." Salam beberapa warga desa padanya. Maki tertunduk dan tersenyum simpul atas perhatian warga desa yang antusias menyambut kepulangannya.

"Tapi dimana Ryoji dan Kija, ya?" tanyanya heran karena biasanya jika ia pulang ia akan disambut pelukan hangat dari putranya yang manis dan tampan itu beserta suaminya yang selalu tak pernah lepas mengawasi putranya. "Apa mereka sedang berada di rumah?" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya. Ayolah ia sudah mengirimkan pesan beberapa hari lalu kalau dia akan segera pulang dalam dua hari ini begitu urusannya di ibukota selesai.

"Maki."

Maki menoleh pada orang tertua di desa yang berada di atas tandu duduk dengan khidmat yang barusan memanggil namanya.

"Ibu!" panggilnya senang. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat ibu mertuanya selalu tampak begitu sehat.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu selama aku tidak ada di desa?" tanyanya.

Sang tetua desa wanita itu hanya tersenyum bijak. "Kabarku baik-baik saja. Dan maaf aku terlambat menyambut kepulanganmu hari ini." Sesalnya di akhir kalimat.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Tapi kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa Ryoji dan Kija tidak terlihat semenjak tadi. Apa mereka sedang di rumah? Atau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Maki beruntun.

Tetua desa wanita menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka. Jadi tenanglah, Maki. Merekapun saat ini sedang tak berada di desa."

"Lalu dimana mereka? Apa mereka sedang jalan-jalan di dalam hutan?"

"Saat ini mereka tidak di desa. Mungkin sudah sekitar satu bulan lebih mereka meninggalkan desa." Jelas tetua desa wanita itu.

Maki melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya itu. "Apa!? Mereka sudah tidak ada di desa lebih dari satu bulan? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi ibu bilang tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi!?"

"Tenanglah Maki."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, bu? Ryoji dan Kija sudah pergi dari desa lebih dari satu bulan sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan ibu tidak khawatir? Katakan padaku apa yang membuat Ryoji dan Kija meninggalkan desa, bu!?" pintanya dengan sangat mohon.

"Maka dari itu semuanya, aku menyuruhmu tenang agar aku bisa menjelaskan alasannya, Maki."

"Maaf, bu. Aku hanya begitu terkejut dan khawatir."

"Aku memahami perasaanmu. Baiklah ikut denganku ke pondok agar kita bisa berbicara dengan tenang."

Maki hanya menganguk patuh dan mengikuti ibu mertuanya dari belakang.

~O~

"Apa ayah masih marah?" tanya Kija pada ayahnya yang sedang mempersiapkan keperluan tidur untuk putranya dan Shin-Ah.

Ryoji hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menggelang pelan. "Apa saat ini ayah terlihat menakutkan, Kija?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kija tegas.

"Lalu apa itu berarti ayah sedang marah?"

"Tidak." Geleng Kija lemah.

"Kemarilah Kija." Pinta Ryoji kepada Kija supaya mendekat.

Kija menuruti permintaan ayahnya untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping ayahnya tetapi kemudian ayahnya menggendongnya dan memindahkannya di atas pangkuan ayahnya.

"Ayah?"

"Dengarkan ayah, Kija. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan untuk menuju kedewasaanmu itu kau akan melalui banyak hal. Entah itu kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan."

"Lalu?"

Ryoji mengelus kepala Kija lembut. "Lalu kau akan bertemu banyak orang yang akan membuatmu memutuskan jalan apa yang akan kau pilih kelak." Ryoji terkenang akan masa-masa saat Kija baru lahir. Sesuatu hal yang amat di sesalinya.

"Kenapa ayah terlihat begitu sedih?" tanya Kija yang melihat perubahan raut wajah ayahnya yang sendu.

Ryoji menggeleng. "Ayah tidak sedang sedih, Kija."

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah kalau ayah tidak sedih." Kija tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu. "Ayah."

"Hm, apa?"

"Aku sangat sayang ayah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kija langsung mencium pipi ayahnya.

Ryoji melebarkan matanya, takjub dan kemudian tertawa. "Dasar kau ini." Ia menatap anaknya yang sedang cemberut. Kemudian ia mencium kening Kija. "Ayah juga sangat menyayangimu, Kija."

~O~

Shin-Ah memilih untuk menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Kemudian setetes air mata meluncur dari mata naganya. Ia teringat adegan Kija dengan ayahnya dari dalam tenda yang tak sengaja ia lihat barusan. Begitu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Disini kau rupanya, Seiryuu."

Shin-Ah terkejut dan dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Seiryuu?" tanya Ao sangsi melihat anak asuhnya yang begitu terburu-buru –atau ketakutan?- menghapus air mata.

"Ma..ma..af, Ao" ucap Shin-Ah gugup. Mungkin ia takut dimarahi.

Ao hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan duduk di samping Shin-Ah. "Dengar Seiryuu bodoh. Kurasa aku baru ingat kalau aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucapnya ambil memakan buah-buahan yang diambilnya dari kantong persedian makanan yang dikumpulkan oleh Ryoji.

"Ya? Apa yang kau lupakan, Ao?" tanya Shin-Ah penasaran.

"Aku sudah tak ingat lagi."

"Apa?" Shin-Ah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ao. "Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja kau ingat, Ao?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Berisik, anak bodoh. Bukan kau yang melupakannya juga."

Shin-Ah cemberut. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya juga kau memasang wajah aneh begitu, Seiryuu." Ucap Ao bosan.

Shin-Ah mendesah pasrah. Lalu ia menatap rembulan yang bersinar begitu terang kemudian kembali menatap Ao yang terlihat sedang asik memakan buah-buahan.

"Aku sangat sayang, Ao." Ucap Shin-Ah yang membuat Ao tersedak.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Shin-Ah." Panggil Kija dari kejauhan. Shin-Ah menoleh ke arah Kija yang mendekatinya. "Ayah menyuruhku untuk memangilmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shin-Ah bingung.

"Hari sudah malam, sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk tidur karena besok kita akan mulai mencari saudara naga kalian yang lain." Ucap Ryoji yang baru saja muncul.

Shin-Ah mengangguk kemudian ia bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari daun-daun yang menempel di bajunya. Tanpa ia sadari Kija langsung memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya ke arah tenda yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ryoji.

"Mereka anak-anak yang manis ya, Ao." Ucap Ryoji melihat Kija dan Shin-Ah yang sudah memasuki tenda. Ao hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ao? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" panggil Ryoji khawatir melihat tidak ada respon dari Ao.

Ao kemudian menatap Ryoji kesal. "Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja mati karena anakmu!"

"hah?" Ryoji menatap Ao bingung dan linglung.

Ao mendengus sebal lalu berjalan mendahului Ryoji yang sedang mematung memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Oh, ya Ryoji. Selamat malam."

"Menyebalkan!" ucap Ryoji yang merasa kesal karena sudah dipermainkan oleh ucapan Ao dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sambil berbenah untuk tidur, Ao menatap bintang di langit malam. Sebuah senyuman kecil tampak di wajahnya. Perlahan matanya tertutup lelap.

~O~

Di atas tebing, seseorang bernyanyi merdu menghadap rembulan terang yang bersinar di langit dan burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya.

 _Aku akan kembali_

 _Bersama mimpi dan juga harapan_

 _Memulai cerita dan mengakhiri cerita bersama-sama_

 _Jadi, tunggulah..._

 _Aku akan kembali_

.

.

TBC

Sorry, kalo update nya kelamaan ( 2 tahun bukan lama lagi lho ==")

Mylevi baru sembuh total dari kerusakan yang tak sengaja terjadi (sebenernya kebanyakan males dan pas mau nulis lagi keburu rusak :p)

Dan maaf juga kalo kependekan. Feel ceritanya memang sengaja dibuat segitu :p

Ditunggu **REVIWS** nya ya, minna.

See you in the next chapter


End file.
